Harry Potter Headcanons
by IndyGirl89
Summary: A collection of head canons featuring our favorite characters set during and after the main story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! As you can see, I'm out of my writing slump, but I've now decided to do something a little different for a while. I got this idea in my head a few days ago to post a collection of Harry Potter head canons that I've written over the last few years. For those of you who don't know, a head canon is fandom slang meaning: "** **Elements and interpretations of a fictional universe accepted by an individual fan, but not found within or supported by the official canon." Basically, they're just little blurbs about a certain fandom that we fans would like to believe are true, but may not necessarily be true. Mine focus mainly on the Second Generation and the years after the main story ends. As mine are fairly short (just a few sentences or short paragraph), I will have several in one "chapter". So, here's the first set! Hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think! :) DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They belong to the amazing Jo Rowling.**

* * *

Harry and Dudley got along fairly well in their adult lives, and, surprisingly enough, so did their kids. Although James, Albus, and Lily were against some of the activities that Dudley's kids participated in, they remained on relatively good terms throughout their lives.

* * *

Unlike Harry with Ginny, Ron was never very romantic when it came to his and Hermione's relationship. One evening, the entire family was eating dinner at the Burrow. During a break in the conversation, Ron just blurted out, "Hermione, will you marry me?" Hermione was startled but pleased, and immediately said yes.

* * *

Once Albus started at Hogwarts, he was sorted into Slytherin, unlike James and, later, Lily, who were both sorted into Gryffindor. But he remembered what his dad had told him about his namesake, and decided that he would keep the memory of that brave man alive by showing everyone, students and teachers, that he wasn't named just for that man, but for what that man did, and he was very proud of it.

* * *

Harry had his proposal to Ginny all planned out. He had Mrs. Weasley prepare a special dinner at the Burrow, which they would eat by candlelight. Before Ginny came downstairs, Harry placed a small box tied with red ribbon by Ginny's place. When Ginny appeared, she looked radiant in a dress of pale green. During dinner, Ginny inquired about the box, but Harry just smiled and told her to wait. Just before dessert, he told her she could open it. Sitting on a silk cushion was the Snitch that Harry had inherited from Dumbledore. Ginny took it out, looking puzzled. Harry got up from his place and knelt down in front of her. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?" he said. At these words, the Snitch opened, revealing a beautiful diamond and ruby ring. Too stunned for words, Ginny nodded her head vigorously before finally being able to say yes. They kissed passionately, and a roar of applause ensued, revealing the hidden presence of the entire family. Ginny looked around at the noise. "You had this planned, didn't you?" she asked Harry, with a mischievous look in her eyes. Harry, however, merely smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

When Rose got to Hogwarts, she was sorted not into Ravenclaw, like everyone expected, but into Gryffindor. Even though the Sorting Hat told her that she possessed all the qualities of a Ravenclaw, she willed it to put her into Gryffindor instead, to show that she had more qualities than just smarts.

* * *

Victoire was the oldest of the second generation Weasley clan, and as she got older, she became very protective of her younger siblings and cousins. If anyone tried to hurt them, she was always right there to defend them, sometimes even going as far as dueling with the person who hurt them. She was also the only person to really listen when her younger cousins needed someone to talk to.

* * *

James, Albus, and Lily Potter turned out to be some of the most gifted students to ever go to Hogwarts. Al, like his dad, excelled at Defense Against the Dark Arts; James inherited his grandmother Lily's exceptional potions ability; and Lily Luna discovered her love of animals, thereby excelling at Care of Magical Creatures. James rose to become Head Boy, while Al and Lily became prefects.

* * *

As far as the young Potters and Weasleys were concerned, Teddy and Victoire were by far the most overly affectionate couple they knew. They kissed dozens of times a day, whether in public or in private, and sometimes over the smallest, most mundane things. Every time they witnessed their cousin snogging with Teddy yet again, they would pull faces and pretend to gag. The boys even went as far as pulling pranks on the young couple whenever they were caught in each other's arms, embarrassing Teddy and infuriating Victoire.

* * *

In the years following the end of the Second Wizarding War, Harry stayed with the Weasleys. Though they were some of his favorite people and he considered them family, he didn't like feeling dependent on them for anything. He often expressed how much he would like to have a place he could truly call his own. As a frequent visitor, Hermione would often overhear these conversations he had with Ginny, and vowed that if it was the last thing she did, she would find him a real home. So, with Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasley family's help, she started making plans and preparations, and on the night of Harry and Ginny's wedding, their surprise was revealed. They had magically repaired and renovated Harry's parents' house, making it look brand-new and whole again. Harry was deeply touched, and said it was the best gift he had ever received.

* * *

Harry truly enjoyed his work in the Auror office at the Ministry, and due to his extensive knowledge of defensive spells and outstanding field work, was soon promoted to Head Auror, taking on the job of training young protégés. Many of them also succeeded, due to Harry's vast knowledge and high praise and encouragement, and some respected him so much, that they even went on to working under him, wanting to learn everything he knew. A couple of times a year, he would even choose a select few to travel to Hogwarts with him for lectures and demonstrations. He was widely praised and acknowledged by the wizarding world for his skills and knowledge.

* * *

 ***If anyone has any ideas about future head canons, please feel free to share them with me in your review! I will let you know in a private message if I think they're appropriate or not. Please include as many details as possible (characters, subject, pairing, etc.). Also, if you would like a personalized head canon, please let me know as well, also in your review. Please include the subject and whether or not you'd like to be paired with someone. If possible, I would like to alternate between my original head canons and personalized ones, so I would like to have at least five (5) personalized requests before I post the next set. For both types (personalized and original ideas), I will put your username next to your request.**

 **Thank you for reading! More coming soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, can't believe it's been six months since I started this. To be honest, it took me almost that long to realize that I already had several personalized headcanons written. All but two of these headcanons are either personalized or requested, which I did for fans of a Harry Potter fan page that I used to admin on FB. The other two are ones that I had planned to write, but never did. The very last one is one I requested for myself. :) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

George yawned and looked at the clock. It was nearly 6. "Time to close up," he said to himself. The joke shop was empty except for a young girl sitting by herself in a corner by the window. George walked over to her and was about to tell her that the shop was closing when he noticed that she was crying. He knelt down beside her and asked her, "What's the matter?" The girl looked at him, tears streaking her face. "Everybody in my class thinks I'm ugly," she sniffled. "And why do they say that?" George asked. "Because I don't look like them," the girl answered. "What's your name?" George asked her. "Maddy," she answered. "Well, Maddy," George said. "Want to know what I think?" "What?" said Maddy, turning her head to look at him. George answered her, "I think you're the prettiest young lady I've ever seen." Maddy smiled up at him, for no words could express her gratitude.

* * *

He was the greatest, bravest, cutest guy in the world, and, in Molly's opinion, the best Quidditch player in the world. Right from the day Oliver Wood had joined Puddlemere United, she had followed his every move. She considered herself to be his biggest fan. Her one greatest wish was to ...someday meet him. Finally, one day, her wish came true. Oliver, along with the rest of Puddlemere United, was to be meeting fans for an autograph-signing session at Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley. This was Molly's chance. On the day of the session, she rushed to Diagon Alley early, so as to be one of the first in line. On her way down the nearly-deserted street, she bumped into someone. She had been in such a hurry, she hadn't noticed where she was going. She looked up, and her heart immediately started thumping. It was Oliver Wood himself. "Well, well, what's your name?" he asked, smiling down at her. "M-M-Molly," she stammered, her mouth hanging open. "Well, Molly," Oliver said, "I was just looking for someone to help us set up for the session. Would you be interested?" Molly just stared at him, too stunned to speak. Oliver laughed. "I'll take that as a yes," he said. "But first things first: how about that autograph?"

* * *

Michael had a passion for animals. Out of all his classes, he liked Care of Magical Creatures best. He not only enjoyed the well-known creatures, but also the lesser-known ones. One day, around Christmas-time, he was walking to class when he saw a Ravenclaw girl with long blond hair staring dreamily at a clump of mistletoe over her head. Smiling, Michael walked up to her and said, "Careful. It's probably full of nargles." The girl looked at him, smiled back, and said, "Yes, you're probably right. But I think it's worth the risk, don't you?" And without another word, she kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked away.

* * *

Jennie thought she had the perfect life: the perfect looks, the perfect friends, and the perfect guy. Well, maybe not so perfect. But he was hers, and that was all that mattered. One day, while doing homework in her dorm, she received a message. It said: "My dearest Jennie, please meet me down by the lake at sunset. Love, Seamus." Jennie hastily scribbled a reply and kissed it before sending it on its way. When sunset came, she hurried down to the grounds, where she found Seamus waiting for her in their meeting place. "Seamus, why couldn't we have-," she began, but her words were cut off as Seamus kissed her. "I didn't want anybody listening in," he said, smiling. He then got down on his knee and pulled out a box. "Jennie, my love, will you do me the honor of officially becoming my girlfriend?" He opened the box, and inside glittered the most beautiful gold locket Jennie had ever seen. She grinned and nodded, for no words could express her happiness. Seamus slipped the locket around her neck. "Look on the back," he whispered in her ear. Turning it over, she saw an inscription, which simply said "J. P. and S. F. True love is forever." She turned back around and kissed him passionately, and they lingered there until the sun set and stars glittered the sky.

* * *

Lily Luna wasn't very good in most of her classes, but she seemed to excel at Care of Magical Creatures. She loved the animals so much that she would often spend her free time helping Hagrid take care of them. One night, she ended up staying out until after curfew. She was just passing the greenhouses when she heard a voice behind her. "So, you like animals, too, huh?" She turned around and saw a boy with light blonde hair leaning against a tree. "I'm Lysander, by the way," the boy said. "Lysander Scamander." "Lily Luna Potter," she said. "Well, Lily Luna Potter," said Lysander, "if you ever need any help, just let me know." He winked, flashed Lily a smile, and disappeared into the shadows. Lily continued on, and she couldn't help smiling herself.

* * *

It was 6:00, and George had just closed up the joke shop for the day. He was on his way to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner when he saw her. A girl with long, dark, curly hair and amber eyes was sitting outside Florean Fortescue's, reading a book. George stared. He never thought he would see her again. The girl he had loved in his early childhood, the girl he had almost forgotten. As he started towards her, she looked up, and an expression of utter shock crossed her face. "George?" she whispered. Without a word, George grabbed her to him and kissed her passionately on the mouth. When he finally pulled away, he said, "I never thought I would see you again, Maddy." Maddy just smiled and hugged him.

* * *

She was the most beautiful girl George had ever seen, and now she was his. When George and Hope had officially started dating in their 7th year, he felt that nothing else in the world could make him so happy. They had been going steady for almost three years when George finally made the decision to propose. He picked out a special ring for her and took her out for a nice dinner. Little did he know that Hope had a special surprise of her own: They would soon be parents.

* * *

Kristal and George had been going steady all through sixth and seventh year. She had grown to love him, and she thought he felt the same. But then, without warning, their relationship was abruptly cut short when George and his brother left school just before the end of the year. Kristal was heartbroken, and she spent the next few months wondering if she had done something wrong. But she got over it, and soon, she met another man that she fell in love with and married. When she heard about a memorial service for the fallen students of the Battle of Hogwarts, she naturally attended. The castle looked exactly as she remembered it, apart from the memorial stone that now stood in the courtyard, honoring the fallen students. She read the names with tears in her eyes, for in addition to the victims' names were the ages they had been when they had been killed. She was greatly saddened when she saw Fred's name. She looked around for George and saw him standing a little apart from his family. She made her way over and was almost in front of him before he noticed her. By the expression on his face, she knew that he recognized her. "I'm so sorry," was all she could say. George just pulled her into a hug and said, his voice muffled against her hair, "Thank you."

* * *

Hermione sat in the library with her schoolwork, fuming. She was furious with Ron for accusing her cat of eating his rat, she was furious with Harry for taking Ron's side, she was furious with herself for ever getting involved with either of them in the first place. She was so infuriated that she wrote harder than she meant to and ripped a hole in her parchment with her quill. Sighing exasperatedly, she grabbed her wand to repair the hole, but all she managed to do in her anger was create a little spark that burned a bigger hole into her parchment. She snarled and was raising her wand again when she heard a calm, quiet voice from behind her. "Here, let me," said the voice, which turned out to be male. Hermione whipped her head around and saw an older Ravenclaw boy pull out his wand and tap her parchment, repairing the damage. "Thank you," she said sniffily. "I'm Michael," said the boy, holding out his hand, but Hermione ignored it. "Would you like to talk about it?" "Talk about what?" Hermione asked stiffly. "Whatever's on your mind right now," Michael answered. "There's nothing on my mind," said Hermione, gathering her things and making to leave the library. "You're lying," said Michael simply. "No, I'm not," Hermione insisted, trying to get past him, but he wouldn't budge. "Yes, you are," said Michael. "I can see it in your mind." _Great,_ Hermione thought. _He's a Legilimens. Well, since he already knows there's something on my mind, what would it hurt to actually tell him? And who knows? It might even make me feel better._ So, she sat down and told him the whole story.

* * *

George loved working with his brother, and he loved the store they had started from scratch, but sometimes he needed time off, just to clear his head, and to get new ideas. He loved walking down Diagon Alley looking through windows and going to Fortescue's to get an ice cream. As he sat down outside with a chocolate ice cream in his hands, he looked around him, noticing a girl sitting a couple of tables away. He watched as she slowly ate her ice cream while talking to her friend. "Meghann, can't we just go home? I'm tired!" her friend exclaimed, looking a little annoyed. "Just go home, I'm not going to rush," Meghann said to her friend. Her friend stood up and walked away, making Meghann shake her head. She made herself comfortable in her chair, leaning back her head. Before George knew what he was doing, he had gotten up off his chair and walked towards the girl. "Do you need company?" he asked, surprised at himself. She eyed him, probably thinking he was some idiot trying to make a pass at her, but then her face lit up in a smile that made George weak in his knees. "Sure," she said as she watched him sit down. After three hours of talking and planning to meet up again tomorrow, they parted ways with a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **Well, there's the first set of personalized headcanons. Next up will be another set of original headcanons by yours truly. :)**

 **Thank you for reading! More coming soon! :)**


End file.
